Depression, Adversity and Celebration
by Falcon277
Summary: 50 word one shots describing the feeling and actions of multiple characters from LOTR.
1. Depression

Gone.

Cut from my very figure. My precious. The wisps of my shadowy form trailed behind me as I paced through the barren, empty landscape of Mordor. The corpses of my orcs and my enemies carpeted the ground before me. Results of the battle that had taken my precious. Forever gone.

None.

The last drops of saltwater emptied into my dry mouth. I lapped at the precious amount of liquid to try to bring out some flavour to ripen my mood in this dark land. None came. I couldn't remember any taste now I thought about it. They had evaporated long ago.

Fault.

Mount doom exploded, the hope Frodo and Sam had survived flittered away from me. The burning red river ran down the blackened slopes like their own life blood seeping out, draining them of all that they were. Frodo and Sam... I led them to their death. The fault is mine.


	2. Adversity

Help.

My muscles burned as I tried to lift myself over the ledge. Looking to Sméagol for help; his moonlit eyes looked into mine, as he slowly outstretched his wraithlike arm to me. I felt his cold clammy hands wrap around my wrist as he hauled me up. I was safe.

Resolve.

The sun from the west glistened of the rust iron armour of the Orcs that surrounded us. Yet this infinitesimal symbol gave me hope. The sun from the west will set as man fights its last. How fitting. My cape bellowed behind me as surged forward, a new resolve burned.

Love.

I looked down at the small golden ring that hung from the hobbit neck. The ring will earn me my father's approval. Yet the fat ones words had affected me. Doubt numbed my fingers, rendering them unable to take my father's love of me, from around the collar of the bearer.


	3. Celebration

Fireworks.

The sharp multi coloured explosions sparkled overhead, outshining the brightest of stars, before twinkling out of existence. I returned my gaze to the earth and was welcomed with the sight of my fellow hobbits, dancing under the magical blaze that illuminated the ground in all the colours of the spectrum.

Petals.

Looking out across the unblemished form of Minas Tirith, adorned anew. Hand in my beloveds, we both glided through the gathering of my cheering people. Light white petals gracefully fell upon us from above, snow from the heavens. Landing on our faces, so softly, the felling of a new age.

Victorious.

We all raised our cups in unison. In our hands were mere challises of mead but to us it was the honour of a fallen, their spent blood, the victorious fallen. The warm fuzzy like liquid poured down my throat, alighting a new vigour within me. Hail the victorious dead.


	4. Special - Boromirs Death

**Special: Boromir death scene. a request from RachelofRohan I hope I have filled expectations if not, review. feel free to send requests.**

Shadows.

The dark feathered arrows stuck out of his sculpted torso, tearing at his bloody cloths as he tried to move his body, they were the rusty bars of a prison, hindering him from helping us. I called out to him yet he remained unmoving, his eyes fixed on invisible shadows.

Honour.

I looked down at my broken kinsman, his breath was shallow yet his grip was strong on his honour. He raised his honour to his chaotic heart, resting it on his slowing chest. To my watery eyes it seemed it gave unto him peace. Peace from his terrific inner demons.

Breath.

I tried to breath but every time I drew breath my dry mouth would be assaulted by the iron taste of my blood. Eventually I ceased my attempts only to feel the cold metal inside me start to warm as my blood encompassed it, it was a part of me.


	5. Special - Gandalfs Death

**Another Chapter... A bit shorter. I am not happy with it... what do you think? Oh and another thing: do LOTR FANFICTION readers like new 'Race' stories or not, because believe it or not this compilation of shorts has better reception than... "the First"... I don't understand?**

* * *

Special: Gandalf death Scene

Wisdom.

The dust settled around the skeleton of the bridge. Precariously swinging from the edge was a lone, grey solitary figure: Gandalf. His eyes wide with fear of acceptance, staring straight into mine. I went to run forward to aid my friend, our guide, yet hands of wisdom stayed my feet.

Counsel.

I tried to scramble up the serrated edge, but it was not enough, the hard stone borrowed into my flesh. I gave in, slackening my hold. I took one closing look at Middle Earths hope; they stood unmoved, shock chiselled onto their marble faces. "Fly you fools": My departing counsel.


	6. Special - Theodens Death

**Thank you NarsilReforged for your suggestion. I hope I written to your standards. but for some reason I feel as if I haven't. Please make some suggestions, challenges, or ideas for short stories you would like me to write. I would also appreciate it if you could tell me where I went wrong here, I feel that I have.**

* * *

Special – Death of Theoden.

Forefathers.

Deaths black wings beat towards me like the Orc drums that echo across the plains. I stare into the open maw, which beckons me forth, lined with serrated shards of my life. I gaze and wilt with acceptance of my fate. I will finally join my forefathers in golden halls.

Comfort.

Her golden hair, plastered with dirt and blood, wavered over me like a comfort I had not know in a many age. Eowyn. My Eowyn. Her face reddened with sadness for me, pressed against my forehead as she cradled my deadening body. Chill took hold as I faded in comfort.


End file.
